Girl
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya has a secret...it's about to get spilled. Fem!Izaya and Shizaya... and yeah... Izaya is still in control though... poor Shizuo... I don't even know...M for eventual smut
1. Secret

**Okay, so it's kinda sporadic at first but I have no idea what I'm doing or whether this will be funny or dramatic but there will be some funnyness fo sho.**

**Warnings: Smut eventually, het, Shizaya, and umm... idk, a buncha crap, we will add as we go. Also I will probably switch in to third person. If that happens I will go back and rewrite the first person chapters so it makes sense... or not.  
><strong>

**Special warning: I'm writing this with a bad cold, as a result there will likely be spelling errors. I will go back and fix them sooner or later. Love ya all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara and Izaya is not a girl.**

* * *

><p>My parents were desperate for a boy. I'm not one, I wasn't good enough as a girl and so they played pretend. I didn't care once, long ago, but I do now. I was so much a tom boy it made no difference. At least not until I started wanting to wear dresses and skirts and high-heels… Ah! High heels! I can't even wear make up! Not that I would need to, as skin goes mine is damn good. I brush a lock of hair behind my ear and glare a little at my own reflection. My hips are narrow enough to get away with cross-dressing and even though my bust is small I still have to bind them down or it would be obvious. I wonder what everyone else would do if they found out my deepest secret? I know my own parents would be angry at my revealing it after hiding it so well for so long.<p>

"Shizu-chan would freak out~" I giggle lightly at the though before slipping my usual black v-neck on along with my jacket. I doubt Shizu-chan would even pay attention to me if he knew… he doesn't hit girls after all, though it would mean free reign in Ikebukuro. I skip out grinning and ignore the reference to my flamboyant homosexuality. I am not gay though, I just come across that way. Mind you since I'm a straight woman that makes sense. I skip right in to Ikebukuro, looking for Shizuo. My god, I have the biggest crush on him~!

"Shiiiizuuuu-chaaan~!" I call out under my breath, "come out, come out, wherever you are~!" I see the blonde hair long before he sees me but that is not unusual. I wonder if he might start to like me if he knew? Maybe. Maybe he would hate me more. Maybe he would hate himself for hitting a girl so many times~! He turns suddenly as if he can smell me and then he grins with a glare. Why he always looks so happy to see me when he claims to want to crush me I will never know.

"IZAAAYAAAA-KUUUN!" I can't help my grin. I'm not happy he hates me, but I love that he at least knows I exist. At least I know Shinra will never tell a soul about this. Not that I love Shizuo and more importantly, not that I am a woman.

* * *

><p>"Shinraaaaa…. Hold a party!" I whine and look at him with a playful pout and he shakes his head.<br>"No! If I did then I would invite Shizuo and I don't want you two breaking my apartment!" Shinra scowls a little at my fluttering of eyelashes.  
>"Izaya, you know that won't work!"<p>

"Pleaaaase? I can wear a dress! And not bind! No one would know it was me!" I beg. It may be my one chance to speak with Shizuo properly. Normally I intentionally deepen my voice but I won't have to dressed like a girl. I'll get to wear girls clothes too! I never get to! If I kept them after all Mairu and Kururi would be sure to tell everyone I'm not actually their older brother.

"Shizuo claims he can smell you now you know," Shinra chuckles a little, "I think he likes you, you know,"  
>"Ah Shinra~! I wish he did but let's face it, he thinks I'm a guy!"<br>"Yeah… but I think he knows you aren't subconsciously. I mean most women worship you like god, but they don't love you and they aren't attracted to you. Men on the other hand are attracted to you." Shinra says knowledgably.

"Ah…well, I'll even wear perfume then!" I'm sure to grin cheekily and bat my eyelashes again causing Shinra to roll his eyes in exhasperation.  
>"You are desperate for an excuse to dress in your gender, aren't you?"<br>"What was your first clue~?"  
>"Fine… but be nice to Shizuo or I will tell everyone you're no more a man than Anri Sonohara-san is!" Shinra declares and I can help but hug him.<p>

"Ah! Hey! Izaya-chan! Let go!" He whines and I just laugh. Celty comes in and then walks right back out like she wants to forget she saw anything.  
>"Ah! No, Celty! Izaya! Let go of me!"<br>"See you on new years Shinra~~"

* * *

><p>I stare at my reflection in disbelief. I got a weave done, dressed in the most feminine clothing I had far outside Shinjuku or Ikebukuro. I went shopping too. My hair now comes to my shoulders which I pulled into a neat bun to the side. I got a red dress with a slit up the side though it's not too fancy either. Something almost casual. My shoes are heels, red too to match my dress and I even got to use make up, though I used hardly any. A little colour to my lips, a little eye liner and shadow, mascara. I look a little less androgynous and a lot more feminine than usual and I hope Shizuo won't notice the similarities between the me now and the me I usually present. I don't look like me.<p>

"Heh~," I won't even have to lower my voice now. And I twirl once happily, the dress fanning out gently before returning to cling to my body gently. I call a taxi instead of walking. I am not walking to Shinra's in heels, adorable as they are they do kind-of hurt. Tai paid I grin with a very me-like smirk before rearranging my features into something innocent and sweet and ring the bell. Shinra, fortunately, answers the door.

"I-Izaya?" Even he is shocked.  
>"Hmm~? Can't you tell~?" I reply, though without deepening my voice he really can't place it.<br>"Is that a wig?" He asks, letting me inside and I chuckle.  
>"No, a weave, heh~! Think this is enough to fool the others~?" I say it jovially but I really don't want Shizuo to recognise me. It may be my only chance to see him, one on one and with no risk of being crushed.<p>

"Y-yeah… I didn't even recognise you!" Shinra is still looking at me and trying to see where the other Izaya is. I grin and I know my eyes flash at him.  
>"Set any mistletoe up for an excuse to kiss Celty~?"<br>"Ah…w-well a little…" He mumbles, and I know he sees it now.  
>"Anyone else here~?"<br>"J-just Celty…" He goes further in and Celty come out, then she stiffens a little.

[Who are you?] Ah…she's threatened by me~?  
>"Hmm…oh yeah, Shiiiinraaaa, I need a good fake naaaame~!"<br>"Celty… that's Izaya."  
>[Oh] That's it? That's her reaction oh look I spoke to soon…<br>[What? Izaya is a man! This is not a man!] She was typing more but Shinra put his hand on hers.  
>"Izaya's a woman. She's just been… hiding it. Really well it seems…"<p>

"Aw~! Shinra, you think I'm pretty~!"  
>"I think you're annoying, now stop hugging me!"<br>"Mmm…. No."

* * *

><p>Seliphra: Okay, this here for clarifying. Shinra is the only person who knows Izaya is a chick. Her name is still Izaya becasue her parents wanted boy-child.<br>Izaya: Wait... I have boobs?  
>Shizuo: Finally! I get to-*silenced by seliphra*<br>Izaya: huh?  
>Seliphra: No no, no ruining my comedy boys~!<br>Izaya: But I'm a girl  
>Seliphra: Not in the post script you're not.<p> 


	2. Mistletoe

**Oh look... an update to Girl! ABout time right? I apologise, I haven't had that much time to write recently however rest assured I have not abandoned this story or any of my others... my plunnies are just fickle beasts...**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're here," Shinra seems surprised.<br>"You… did tell me to come here…" I point out, mildly annoyed that he would forget that so quickly.  
>"Ah! Right, I knew that!" Shinra grins and lets me inside. So far there's him, me, Celty, Erika, Walker, Kadota and some…. Wow she's hot. I've never met her but she seems sort-of familiar. Erika looks up and grins.<p>

"Oh! Shizu-chan is here~!" She says and everyone glances at me in worry. I think they think I'm going to throw something at her but the name doesn't actually bug me that much. I just act like it does if Izaya says it.  
>"Hey Erika…" I nod to the group but I can't take my eyes off the new chick.<br>"I don't think we've met before," She says suddenly. I gulp. She even sounds hot. Her voice is feminine but at a lower octave than most women have. It's sultry and sexual too.

"Oh… uh… H-Heiwajima Shizuo," I didn't mean to stammer, but I'm not good with chicks! Especially hot ones! Especially since they go running in the other direction screaming most of the time.  
>"Nakura Kanra~, nice to meet you Heiwajima-san," She smiled pleasantly and I gulp again.<br>"You can call me Shizuo…" No one calls me Heiwajima-san since no one has that much respect for me. It is a little weird to be honest.

"Shizuo-kun then~, you may call me Kanra~" She says and I just nod. Shinra seems to relax though I don't know why he was tense in the first place. He knows I don't hit women.  
>"Kanra is… an old friend of mine… from junior high in fact but she went to a different high school than we did," Shinra says. Again he sounds nervous for some reason but I just shrug and sit down in the living room. Erika is wearing a red dress like Kanra is but they look very different. Kanra's figure seems almost familiar though… in a good way. She reminds me of that stupid flea but since she's a woman it's okay to be completely attracted to her. Right?<p>

"So, Heiw-I mean, Shizuo-kun, what do you do~?" She asks leaning over with a small smile and Shinra seems to stiffen again.  
>"Um… I'm a bodyguard…" I thought everyone knew that part?<br>"I see~! Sounds dangerous!"  
>"N-not really… I'm kinda… I'm really strong…" Erika pouts. She seems upset that I'm talking to Kanra. Shinra smiles though and seems to decide it is safe before leaving the room.<p>

"What's wrong Erika?" Walker asks and she mumbles something but I only catch a few words. Namely something about my sexual orientation and something called 'Shizaya'. Kanra blushes so I think she heard it too but I roll my eyes. I know what Erika's talking about, I did hear her that one time. She said I had the hots for Izaya when I said I wanted to kill him… she's right. That's exactly why I have to kill him too. I'm not gay, he just… I don't know.

"Erika… it's never going to happen, get over it," Kadota grumbles.  
>"But Dotachiiiiin!"<br>"It won't, and don't call me that!"  
>"Well if Shinra-san had just invited him then-"<br>"-Then I would be breaking the apartment trying to kill him," I finish her sentence for her. Shinra was right not to invite the flea. Rotten Bastard would completely defeat the purpose of New Year's being stress and anger free.

"So, anyone else expected?" Walker asks and Shinra nods.  
>"Yeah, Celty invited some of her friends too, they should be here any-" The doorbell rings while he's talking. Shinra lets them in but they only look to be in high school. They seem… mildly familiar anyways.<br>"Hello everyone~! I was thinking we start the New Year off right… by picking up chicks!" The blonde one declares, his arm flailing wildly. Both his companions sigh softly and shake their heads. This behaviour must be typical since they seem pretty used to it by now.

"Why, here is a pretty one now~! I do not believe we have met my fair lady~! I am Kida Masaomi! You may call me destiny however~!" He takes her hand and I frown.  
>"Really now? Destiny? Not much of a believer in the whole 'fate thing', thank you though Kida-kun," She chimes pleasantly but her smile is almost vicious. I think I like her.<p>

"Ah~? Well may I at least enquire as to the name of this divine flower?" He asks next and she laughs. It's actually a nice sound.  
>"Nakura, Kanra. Pleasure to meet you Kida-kun," She says. He drops her hand and goes pale and to this she tilts her head to one side, a look of polite confusion on it.<br>"Something wrong?" She asks gently.  
>"Ah… Masaomi, I don't think that's the same Kanra…" The black-haired boy says.<br>"Probably not…" The quiet girl agrees, then she turns to me. "Ah, it's good to see you again Heiwajima-san." Huh?

"Do I know you?" Shinra's palm meets his face and Celty shakes her helmet sadly.  
>"She's Sonohara Anri-chan Shizuo! You've met her three times!" Shinra says in exasperation.<br>"I have? Oh… sorry," I don't remember faces and names easily. Not unless they really resonate. I'm not ever going to forget Kanra for instance. And I've never forgotten Izaya.

"N-no, it's fine!" She insists.  
>"Ah, Ryugamine Mikado," The other introduces himself to me and Kanra who blinks.<br>"Sounds like an air conditioner…" She says suddenly and I try not to laugh.  
>"Ah! N-no that's not the same!" He insists and I can help it.<br>"No, she's right, it does sound the same!"  
>"Ah! See? Shizuo-kun agrees~!" Kida relaxes immensely when he hears her call me Shizuo, as if he were expecting her to call me something else.<p>

"Right! Soba noodles and sake all around I think!" Shinra says cheerfully.  
>"Not all around Shinra-kun, those three are still in high school, right~?" Kanra smiles pleasantly at him and he frowns.<br>"Oh right…"  
>"Really… and you think <em>I'm<em> forgetful?" I grumble. Annoying doctor.

"Well then, I suppose just Soba noodles all around and sake for the adults… better?"  
>"Much," Kanra agrees with him though she stands up to help him.<br>"Kanra-chan! Sit down! Get to know Shizuo-kun a little better, Celty can help me with this," Shinra assures her. I'm privately glad. I like her, she smells nice, looks nice… hell I even feel like I know her for some reason…

"Oh… if you insist Kishitani-sensei~" Her 'sensei' seems almost sarcastic though I'm not sure why.  
>"Ah…hah… well, right then…" Shinra rushes out of the room much to Kadota's amusement and Celty shakes her helmet again before following the doctor out.<br>"So~! You three are in high school, huh?" She's looking at the air-conditioner kid and his hyperactive friend and the girl I've apparently met before. Yup, already forgot their names… again apparently.

"Yes, we'll be in second year this spring," Air conditioner replies, smiling pleasantly.  
>"Just think Mikado! All the chicks will fall for us for sure now since we'll be a year older and more eligible~! Ooh hoo, I can't wait~!" Hyperactive teen is annoying. I need a smoke.<br>"Masaomi… we're not going to be any more attractive to them because we moved ahead a grade…" Air conditioner points out.

"U-Um… so tell us about what you do Kanra-san?" Girl-I've-met-before is too long. I'm gonna go with shy girl. Shy girl is looking at Kanra curiously and Hyperactive and Air Conditioner both look too. So do Erika, Walker, Kadota and Saburo for that matter. Seems none of us know much about her except Shinra.

"Me? Oh, nothing extravagant~! I'm a psychologist," Wow, sexy and smart then… Yeah, I could definitely forget the flea at this rate.  
>"So is it the psychiatrist or the psychologist that gives medication?" Hyperactive asks, looking eager.<br>"The psychiatrist ah… Kida-kun was it?" He grins and nods once.  
>"Got it" He hands Air conditioner five hundred yen.<p>

"Must be hard work," Kyohei says with a solemn look and Kanra smiles at him.  
>"It can be, but it has its rewards too. When a patient is able to stand on their own again it makes all the hard parts worth it," He blinks and smiles. Hyperactive seems to have relaxed properly now and Shinra and Celty come back in. Damn, I don't normally drink. I'm a cheap drunk, weird right? But I am.<p>

"Alright so with only five minutes to go I think we can begin the festivities!" Shinra declares. Kanra seems nervous about her drink too.  
>"You okay?" I ask though Hyperactive is talking loudly to Kyohei and Walker and Erika seem to be trying to convert Air conditioner and Shy girl into anime fans –though Erika is also mentioning something about supporting true Yaoi love to Shy girl.<p>

"Ah… yes, I just don't normally drink…" She smiles at me politely and I think my heart skips a beat.  
>"A-ah… me neither, it tastes bad…"<br>"Oh?" Her head tilts to the left side a little.  
>"I like sweet stuff mostly… and I usually drink milk or water"<br>"I see…. It isn't the taste so much for me, I just dislike being drunk. I get tipsy pretty quickly too," She fidgets a little, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. She really is pretty.

"Ah… me too…"  
>"You do?" She seems surprised by that, "tall, strong guys like you normally have an excellent tolerance to alcohol."<br>"I don't…"  
>"Well then I-"<br>"SHIZU-CHAN!" I twitch a little but it's only Erika. Damn her I was actually making progress! I think…

"What is it?" I grumble but the others are all staring a little above me. Shinra seems to be pouting a bit.  
>"You're under mistletoe…" Air conditioner says matter-of-factly. Damn doctor… sure enough I look up and there it is.<br>"Right, well, I refuse a kiss… seeing as-" I was going to say seeing as no one would be interested anyways but Erika interrupts too quickly.  
>"-seeing as your secret lover isn't here!" If looks could kill she would be dead right now. Honestly she is damn lucky I don't hit women.<p>

"Oh? Are you seeing someone Shizuo-san?" Kanra sounds almost disappointed by that news.  
>"What? No! She's making things up!" I insist.<br>"Oh… good~" She grins then and then, quite to my own surprise she leans in and kisses me. Right on the lips too.

* * *

><p>Ayazi : *RANDOMLY JUMPS INTO SELI'S POSTSCRIPT* xDDDDD<br>Seliphra: WTF?  
>Shizuo: I dunno...<br>Izaya: Well... that was amusing ne~? Ayazi is Sephy-chan's twin on rp sites~  
>Seliphra: *cough*<br>IcyWarm: No fair, Sephy. *pokes* I wanna be in the post script too.  
>Seliphra: Yikes... it was taken over!<br>Izaya: **I guess the humans ought to review then...**


End file.
